Pressurized Water Reactors (PWR) for nuclear steam generating systems require fuel reconstitution in the form of fuel rod and "poison" rod replacement for proper fuel cycle management within the core. Removal and replacement of rods after operation of the assembly must be accomplished remotely because of the radiation field surrounding the fuel assembly. Grid damage during subsequent rod insertion, or the use of specialized tooling or procedures to prevent grid damage, can be expensive and time-consuming. The use of specially fabricated replacement rods as substitutes for removed fuel and poison rods has been a common past practice, and the current invention is a design for these replacement rods which minimizes the potential for grid damage.